1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, access management server, event notification method, network appliance and computer program, which allow controlling a network appliance from a terminal device over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services have been widely spread that provide an electronic program guide (EPG) on broadcast programs by terrestrial analog television broadcasting, terrestrial digital television broadcasting, CS digital broadcasting and BS digital broadcasting, for example, and/or programs over the Internet, which is contents provided from a program distribution service site over the Internet.
As a service interlocking with an EPG, a remote programming service has been known which programs contents of a broadcast program, for example, which is selected on an EPG displayed on a display of a terminal device by recorder/player connecting to a network. In response to the reception of a request for remote programming from a terminal device over a network, a server that performs the remote programming service transmits programming information such as the channel number, date for broadcasting, starting/ending times for broadcasting and title of a program to be recorded to a network appliance such as recorder/player correlated with the terminal device. Based on the programming information received from the server, the recorder/player receives the broadcast program and records it in the recorder (refer to JP-A-2001-309285 (Patent Document 1), for example).
A technology for notifying problem alarm information in a network appliance to a mobile terminal over a network in real time may be disclosed in JP-A-2005-173885 (Patent Document 2), for example.